Volviendo al Hogar
by Neblinosa
Summary: En la derrota, Loki descubre que hay cosas que por muchos siglos que transcurran, jamás cambiarán.


**Notas:** Escrito para ese encanto de mujer que es **apocrypha73**. Su increíble drabble desde el punto de vista de Thor despertó en mi una inspiración imparable y _tuve_ que escribir una respuesta, una cara B a la historia, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Loki. Este fic, en mi cabeza, es gen, lidiando con el afecto fraternal entre Thor y Loki, peeeeero si alguien elige ver el UST flotando en el ambiente, no seré yo quien le disuada de hacerlo :D.  
>Espero que te guste, Apo!<p>

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a millones a **darkkaya** por tomarse la molestia de hacerme de beta cuando le tiendo las emboscadas por el Twitter. Muchacha, eres un amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo al hogar<strong>

El sabor de la derrota se entrelaza con el de su sangre y Loki ve en los ojos acerados del Capitán América la muerte de su ambición.

Sus fuerzas están ya extinguidas; siente las heridas que le carcomen interiormente pero de su magia, de ese violento caudal de poder en el que se ha envuelto desde la niñez, apenas quedan unos hilillos, insuficientes para remediar el daño.

Loki jamás se ha conformado. Siempre se ha rebelado con ferocidad contra aquello que ha pretendido encasillarle, contra cada nuevo obstáculo colocado en su camino. Pero esta vez, mientras el Capitán América se acerca, expresión pétrea y nudillos blancos en torno al borde de su escudo, Loki se deja engullir por el cansancio. Quizás sea ya hora de abandonarse a una suerte que siempre le tienta como una cálida amante para luego darle la espalda.

Con los ojos cerrados, simplemente espera.

Pero el golpe que aguarda nunca llega. El opresivo silencio que sigue a la batalla se rasga con la fuerza de una voz que Loki conoce muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Apremiado por el rugido desgarrado de su hermano, abre los ojos a tiempo de ver a Thor descargar a Mjolnir en un violento arco sobre el escudo del Capitán América, que apenas tiene tiempo de protegerse y es arrojado varios metros hacia atrás.

Lejos de Loki.

El tiempo se frena repentinamente y el campo de batalla se envuelve en una inmovilidad tan quebradiza como la fina capa del primer hielo del invierno.

Thor, alto y dorado Thor, que incluso cubierto de mugre y heridas parece más allá del alcance de la crueldad de la batalla. Se alza frente a él, como salido del abismo de sus más queridos recuerdos, convertido, como antaño, en el muro infranqueable que protege a Loki del mundo.

—Es suficiente— son las palabras ribeteadas en acero de un príncipe de Asgard. — Le habéis vencido, ya no puede hacer más daño. Ahora, mi hermano es cosa mía.

Algo horrible y ponzoñoso se retrae en el pecho de Loki como una serpiente a punto de atacar y el mundo se disuelve en el rugido que brama como olas rompiéndose en sus oídos. Familiar y no deseada, siente la división que se produce en él, desgarrado entre la calidez del afecto que jamás ha perdido por su hermano y ese resentimiento arraigado y persistente del que nunca ha elegido desprenderse.

El mundo se desliza para recomponerse y hallar su foco de nuevo cuando dedos largos y fuertes se cierran sobre sus hombros y le mueven con delicadeza para apoyarle contra el regazo de Thor.

—¿P… por… por qué has… hecho eso? — sisea entrecortadamente Loki, y se odia por mostrar debilidad ante aquel al que jamás quiso enseñársela.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?

Si Loki fuera sincero reconocería que no, no realmente.

Todo lo que Loki necesita saber, lo que Loki siempre ha sabido, por mucho que intentara olvidarlo enterrándolo bajo capas y capas de rencor y envidia enlazadas por una buena dosis de impotencia e ira, está ahí, para que todo el mundo lo vea, en la calidez de la mirada azul de su hermano.

Sin embargo, lo que sí que se presenta como una inesperada sorpresa es que Thor escoja este preciso momento para ofrecérselo de nuevo. Loki le mira, ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender que aún quede en su hermano la suficiente bondad para extender su mano una vez más.

Desde que ambos se encontraron de nuevo en Midgard no han sido amigos, Loki se aseguró de ello con irrefrenable meticulosidad.

Siente sus labios moverse, pegajosos con su carmín de sangre, y quizás alguna palabra haya escapado, deslizándose sigilosa por su comisura, pero a Loki no le importa. Aturdido por la generosidad que le muestra Thor, deja, por un efímero instante cuyo precio no será capaz de pagar ni en una eternidad, que su mirada refleje toda la tristeza que ha ido guardando bajo llave en un arcón dentro de lo que una vez llamó su corazón.

—Aguanta, Loki. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Súbitamente, el péndulo de sus emociones oscila en reverso y la amargura trepa por su garganta y le llena la boca como ácido.

—Yo no tengo casa, hermano. ¿Qué me espera en Asgard, salvo la humillación de someterme al juicio del Padre de Todos? —se remueve en el abrazo férreo de Thor, en un débil intento de librarse de la engañosa seguridad que los brazos de su hermano ofrecen. —Mejor déjame morir, será preferible.

El cuerpo que le sostiene se pone en tensión y Loki no necesita de su magia para sentir como el enfado envuelve a Thor como si se tratara de un grueso manto. De la garganta de su hermano sale un sonido como el de un animal furioso y las manos que antes tan delicadamente le sostenía ahora le zarandean, aún con suficiente control como para tener en cuenta sus heridas, pero con insistencia suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido de dolor.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?—ruge Thor, con la mirada salvaje y enseñando los dientes en una mueca feroz— ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, morir y tomar la salida fácil? ¡¿Huir otra vez? ¡Ya tuve que llorar tu muerte una vez, maldito cobarde! ¡Si vuelves a intentar algo así, te juro que yo mismo te sacaré a rastras del Valhalla por esa estúpida melena que te has dejado crecer, ¿me oyes?

Es testimonio de lo débil que está realmente que Loki no consiga reunir los huidizos filamentos de rencor que siempre brillaban violentamente cuando en los años de su juventud Thor le amonestaba por cualquier acción que sus altos ideales percibían como cobardía.

En cambio su consciencia se llena de una absurda sensación de diversión y se encuentra que ha de luchar con la gorjeante y espantosa risa que nace, casi abrasiva en su pecho.

—Mira quién fue a hablar—sonríe débilmente y es así de fácil. Una leve curvatura de labios, invocar el fantasma de la perdida camaradería que una vez les unió y la furia de Thor se desvanece tan rápida como una voluta de humo en medio de la tempestad.

Su hermano le estrecha contra sí y, en un gesto nacido en tiempos pasados, cuando su niñez acababa de despuntar y aún eran demasiado inocentes para conocer otra cosa que no fuera la calidez de un afecto compartido, cierra los ojos y toca su frente con la de Loki.

—Vas a vivir—le dice y es el príncipe de Asgard, el brillante hijo de Odín Padre de Todos el que habla. — Vas a hacer frente a las consecuencias de tus actos, vas a aceptar el castigo que se te imponga y vas a vivir. Por mí.

Loki quiere alzar su cabeza y reír con dicha de que todo sea así de sencillo. Permitir que su hermano le lleve de vuelta a Asgard y sentir la mirada firme pero cálida de su padre y la suavidad de las manos de su madre cuando acarician su mejilla.

Loki también quiere separar los labios y gritar hasta que la voz se le rompa y su garganta quede en carne viva. Luchar por romper el abrazo y golpear a su hermano hasta que escriba su furia en sangre por esa arraigada presunción de que Thor posee el derecho de atar con sus órdenes al hijo de Laufey.

Porque el amor inquebrantable que Loki siente por su hermano no existe sino en el contexto del odio, esquivo y venenoso, que también le inspira. Y el rencor que guía a Loki por el violento camino de su venganza encuentra alimento en las reservas inagotables de una devoción que arde incandescente desde los lejanos días de su niñez.

Con trabajo, ignorando las bocas abiertas de las muchas heridas que laceran su carne, Loki entierra una mano temblorosa en la suave tela que cubre el hombro de su hermano y le ofrece la única respuesta que puede darle y que tal vez no sea una mentira.

—Por ti.

El pecho de Thor se expande en evidente alivio y, con un cuidado del que muchos no creerían capaz al dios del trueno asgardiano, se pone en pie acomodándole entre sus brazos.

Thor no ofrece ninguna despedida a sus compañeros, pero Loki le conoce lo suficiente para saber que no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de estos mortales que han ganado su amistad. Que la obligación que se ha impuesto a sí mismo como protector de Midgard es una que jamás eludirá.

Y que, si Loki ha de apostar, probablemente vaya a ser la causa de que el conflicto, que aún ahora se suspende casi tangible entre ambos, se vuelva a reavivar.

Pero esas consideraciones no son unas en las que deba insistir por el momento, no cuando esta recién nacida tregua apenas si ha tomado aire por primera vez. Tiempo habrá para que el futuro, con la malicia de un niño cruel, rompa con regocijo lo construido aquí.

Cuando la orden para abrir Bifrost se alza hacia el cielo nocturno resonando como el tañido de una campana en la oscuridad, Loki apoya la mejilla en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de su hermano y permite que, por esta vez, Thor le lleve de vuelta su hogar.


End file.
